


Parenting In The Depths Of The Hunt

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's hella passive, Parental Castiel, Parental Dean Winchester, Parental Sam Winchester, Sam is technically Jack's dad, They're all dads, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Sam Winchester, You can tell if you squint, bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: In truth, Sam doesn't understand all of the world like he knows he should.





	Parenting In The Depths Of The Hunt

Sam Winchester didn’t understand the world in full. Yes, he understood much more than most, but he still couldn’t get a grip on all of it. Despite being merged with Lucifer’s mind for so long, given thought after thought like one ould water, he still couldn’t understand it. With Lucifer’s explanation in the cage, things had seemed so overly complicated, with the human had agreed with, for the most part. Humans weren’t the most complicated structure, but they were, most definitely, forcefully complicated. Emotions, connections, sickness and such. It was all so much more complicated than needed to be. If everyone could simply go with the pacifist route and go on that, things  _ wouldn’t _ be so complicated. 

 

And they still were. Despite science and all of it, it never truly could explain how the human brain could work, even if told to be truthful. They couldn’t explain the point in a human’s existence, though neither could any other being, in truth.  _ God was bored, I guess, _ had been Dean’s own words when they were younger, while Chuck himself didn’t actually give much of an explanation in the end. 

 

He understood Dean was a parent that had severed ties with two of his children. One he had to murder while the other had to forget him. Sam didn’t truly understand the pain in that until he learned of his own son’s death, watched it happen, even. He had left the room after moments of painful silence, watching the tears trek down Dean’s face after he’d realized he’d broken in the last few moments of need. The younger forced it down to sniffles and a quick swipe of the back of his hand to his eyes. 

 

He parented other hunters, all of them checking in as much as possible. Each and every one had their own set of rules, but they all obeyed them and respected the veteran hunter, listening to his rules and such. In a toxic world with much too strong monsters, they did what they had to to get by. If that meant telling  _ Papa Bear _ \- a nickname one of the young hunters had given him - where they were once or twice every six hours, they could do it just fine. 

 

Sam Winchester had become a father in his free time, both to his own child and countless others that mostly weren’t  _ actually _ kids. They were still his to babysit and watch over for years to come if he had any say about it. 

 

It still felt complicated, getting Jack back and once again having him in his arms. It felt like he’d missed a key detail, but the part demon didn’t comment, only relishing in having his son back. Things were better than they could have been, and that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, a post! I know I usually post much more, with hella more words and better writing, I'm sorry! I've been in the hospital! I almost died, y'all, for real this time. I had multiple blood clots. As a teenager, it's absolutely terrifying to be told that if you'd come into the hospital a day or two later, you'd be dead, so holy shit, the past week and a half have been a mess. 
> 
> If anyone is following any of my other fics, I will be doing my best to get more content out! I need time, though, considering this is the first time I've gotten my hands on my computer since days before Christmas. Happy New Years! I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic being an actually happy one! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Links if you'd like to discuss literally anything
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
